


The ALTERNATE Alternate Universe

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sighed, looking at her alternate self. "Okay, let's have it," she said, grimly. "It's O'Neill, right? You're lovers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ALTERNATE Alternate Universe

Sam sighed, looking at her alternate self. "Okay, let's have it," she said, grimly. "It's O'Neill, right? You're lovers? Engaged? It's your first anniversary? We have to get you home so you can pick up the twins from school? What?"

Sam2 looked at her, frowning. "What are you talking about? O'Neill? _Jonathan_ O'Neill?"

Sam put her hands over her eyes. "Just tell me now and get it over with," she growled, refusing to look at the others sat around the briefing room table.

Sam2 looked down at the table and smiled enigmatically. "I don't know why you'd think I was with Jonathan," she said, bemusedly. "He and Teal'c are the perfect couple. They're so adorable together."

Teal'c and Jack scooted their chairs just that little bit away from one another. When Sam peeped out from behind her hands, she could see that Daniel was looking distinctly smug. "The Colonel and... _Teal'c_?" Jack grimaced, refusing to meet her eyes. "But who...?" She looked at Daniel. As did Sam2.

"We were good together, Daniel," said Sam2, slightly wistfully. "But ultimately - no. You're very happy with Jonas, though."

Daniel lost his smirk.

"But who...?" repeated Sam, fearing the worst. Please, god - not _Felger._

"I'm not with anyone," shrugged Sam2. "I'm a happy, fulfilled woman in my own right. I love my job, I love my friends, and I have the most fantastic life. Why should I have to be with a man - or a woman, for that matter - in order to feel complete?" Sam - and the others - were staring at her, open-mouthed. "Don't tell me you hadn't worked that out yet?"

Sam swallowed, and closed her mouth. She shook her head, ashamedly.

Sam2 rolled her eyes. "And I thought we were supposed to be a genius."


End file.
